Tesoro
by Koret
Summary: Para muchos el nacimiento de un bebe es lo mejor del mundo; pero, los pañales, las desveladas, cambios hormonales, parientes extraños, cambio en tus prioridades juveniles… Eso sufre un Levi al verse de lleno en esa situación. Sumándole el que su pareja sea sumamente posesiva y torpe...
1. Señal

1.- Señal

Un suceso extraño se alzaba sobre unos ojitos infantiles. Dos caras le observaban en cada gesto que hiciera y lo que por sinergia daba que pusieran un rostro: Bobo.

- ¡YA VISTE FRUNCIO EL CEÑO COMO TU! – Grito un eufórico castaño, mientras zarandeaba a un peli negro más bajito de estatura.

- Lo vi, lo vi. –Repitió con un tono monótono el agredido, pero lleno de un entusiasmo recónditamente escondido o eso capto el pequeño en la cuna. Sentía una conexión con los dos entes que le vigilaban en su aposento/cuna.

En la puerta una mujer de cabellera castaña miraba la escena totalmente divertida.

Los recién, padres; no se habían despegado mucho de la habitación de su primogénito y a veces había descubierto a su mismo esposo en el lugar, dándose el lujo de disfrutar a su primer nieto.

Con nostalgia aun recordaba como se había iniciado toda esta historia completamente enmarañada.

Hace casi un año, un día en la mañana mientras la familia Jaeger. Conformada de Carla una madre cariñosa, Grisha un padre sereno, Eren un hijo de acciones inesperadas por ser tan impulsivo e Ymir una prima recién adquirida en el tribunal, callada, observadora pero asertiva con la realidad; desayunaban tranquilamente como siempre, su hijo Eren se levanto de su silla y les miro de una forma retadora, lo cual paso como si nada, ya que era una costumbre del chico. Además de que lo hacía casi todos los días.

No les hartaba esta ceremonia monótona, más bien estaban más que agradecidos de que su hijo les digiera de sus locuras antes de hacerlas.

Amargamente recordaban la primera y última vez que no acataron esa pequeña forma de _Help me_, del oji verde. El hecho era que el chiquillo tuvo la magnífica idea de prenderle fuego a una pajarera _(Sin habitantes, salve mencionar)_ solo para ver si la madera alimentaba al fuego o no… El resultado ante este atentando al habitad de las aves, fue:

A) Un camión de bomberos, con los mismos trabajadores molestos.

B) Un padre disculpándose con los vecinos. (Molestos)

C) Una madre jalándole las orejas tanto que le quedaron rojas por un mes.

Después de analizar todo, como padres inexpertos ante un crío más que hiperactivo y explosivo en carácter. Llegaron a la conclusión que el niño les había avisado sobre lo que haría, pero no le tomaron suficiente atención. Desde ese día esa ceremonia era bienvenida y se turnaban para vigilarle.

- Mamá, papá, prima; les comunico que desde hoy dejo la escuela y me pongo a trabajar. - La castaña no reacciono, pero los mayores sí. Estupefactos lograron reaccionar un poco rápido.

- ¡E-Eren! - Su madre cambio a un tono de reproche, mientras su padre dejaba su periódico recién abierto para leer, de paso trataba a mil por hora calmarse y razonar un poco la situación que les imponía su hijito.

- ¿Porqué causa? –Por fin se dejo escuchar la voz tranquila de la prima de Eren, Ymir Jaeger hija de la hermana prófuga del padre de Eren.

Los adultos no sabían que decir ante el interrogatorio que se dio como si preguntaras del clima a cualquiera. Su hijo era en esos momentos la quinta maravilla del mundo.

Pero para unos ojos sagaces como los de la joven morena contemplo un dejo de timidez y orgullo en su primito, esos ojos verdes eran demasiados expresivos, claro si eras igual o mejor analizando las reacciones de los seres humanos como ella. Su madre sin querer le había hecho desarrollar dicha habilidad, tenía que cuidarse de las malas compañías de su madre, la cuál era una adicta a las apuestas en el bajo mundo.

- Bueno… -Unas chapitas aparecieron en sus mejillas. –C-Como mi novio esta en cinta voy a trabajar apara cuidar de ellos. –Termino con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Su prima no se altero, pero los padres de su primo estaban tan pálidos que parecía que si los tocases se desharían como arena en el viento. Ahora su hijo era en esos momentos el cataclismo mundial.

Un chico, Un novio en CINTA.

Querían gritar.

Dos de los tres no se la esperaban, pero una sí. Ya sabía de más de los gustos de su primo y viceversa; en eso eran iguales y por ello se entendía tan bien y abiertamente, aun sin hablar mucho.

- ¿Ya pensaste en que trabajaras después de los tramites escolares? –Ymir continuo tranquila mientras tomaba un pan tostado.

- Estaba pensando en ayudar a Bertholdt en su tienda. –Le acerco la mermelada de fresa, pues conocía esa manía en ella.

-… -Miro a un costado, negó rápido y señalo a la de frambuesa, el otro se la acerco ella la tomo como si nada. –Dejemos a él miedoso aparte. ¿Cuándo te enteraste del bebé? –Soltó ante la mirada expectante de sus tíos que en silencio le agradecían, ellos no podía decir nada coherente aunque tratasen. Ya saben los nervios traicioneros.

- Ayer. –Silencio en el comedor.

- … ¿Dónde van a vivir? –El estremecimiento de los dos adultos fue para hacerle saber que se habían dado cuenta del súbito cambio de tema. Tema delicadísimo y ella no se metería en toda la mierda; no señor.

- En su apartamento. Es pequeño pero nos acomodaremos. – Hablo ilusionado, ante su futuro de * "pareja juntada".

- Ok. –Ella sentía la presión en si y sin que se le notara que le afectaba los cuatro ojos sobre ella, pregunto. - ¿Quién es tu pareja?

- Levi-San.

La chica ahora era la que hacía compañía a su primo pues se levanto tan rápido que casi tira la silla donde estaba. La cara de duda era más que visible en los mayores en especial al ver el rostro de estupefacción de su sobrina.

- ¿De todos te tiraste a ese matón? –Su pregunta fue automática. Eren no lo noto, pero la alarma se encendió en el radar "mamá". - ¿Cuándo?

El oji verde, se puso como jitomate y con pena dijo.

- En la fiesta de metal ligero que me llevaste, en el billar.

-… - No tenía que ver a nadie para saber que le estaban reprendiendo con la mirada. Pero empezó a recordar… Eren perdido hasta las 2:00 am… Ambos llegando tarde y siendo castigados; ella desilusionada de no ver a su amor platónico y él… Eren con una sonrisa peor que la de **"Eso".

Todo encajaba.

Ella era culpable de cierto porcentaje… Más no de todo. Eso era en cierta forma, un alivio. Claro, ella no era niñera de un chiquillo que acababa de cumplir los 16 años, ya casi todo un adulto enfrente de la ley... Pero con una carta de sus padres. Maldijo hondamente la sobre protección del baboso enfrente de ella.

- ¿Quién es mi futuro "hijo"? –Pregunto la mujer mayor más calmada… Sólo un poco.

-… Bueno, veras… -Eren trataba de pensar como decirlo.

- Un pandillero que asiste al penúltimo año de la universidad. –Lanzó la otra sin miramientos, esa era su venganza, Eren ahora era él que estaba en shock ante tal agresión.

Las caras desencajadas de los otros eran legibles. Su hijo era en esos momentos… ¡PARIENTE DE GODZILLA! ¡UN MONSTRUO!

_**Continuará…**_

NOTAS:

*** Pareja juntada.** No es un estado civil, pero ya parece más de moda en mi país. _(México)_ Esta es cuando una pareja vive "junta" e incluso tienen hijos pero sin estar casados legalmente, ni religiosamente.

*** Eso. **Sí, el payaso diabólico creado por el escritor Stephen King. Para los amantes de lo retro tiene película y libro.


	2. Trago amargo

_**Aclaraciones:**_

En verdad siento las molestias causadas, ya fuese por mi tardanza y por mi falta de atención al subir el primer capítulo.

**Primero:** Actualizare cada 15 días o antes si es que se da el caso. _(Lo siento, necesito un margen de error.)_

**Segundo:** Me tarde, por que el capítulo de este fic me salía tan serio, pero tan serio, que no entraba en humor y a la vez sentía que Levi iba a ser tan maltratado _(Cosa que quiero que sea más adelante)_ incluso ahora está mucho más ligero, mejor que los otros cinco intentos anteriores… *Suda de los nervios* ¡C-Comencemos! ( 0 )/

2.- Trago amargo.

El sol sale saludando las colinas, las nubes viajan felices, los pájaros cantan… Y dos padres despertaban con unas ojeras descomunales, cierta noticia era la causante. No, cierto hijo loco era el causante.

Ambos se pusieron a idear planes para hacer cambiar a su hijo de idea sobre sus estudios, pronto podría entrar a la universidad y lograr algo decenté para él y su… Les dolía pensar en esto, pero era una realidad ahora…

"Su hijo Eren Jaeger tendría que pensar en su propia familia."

¡Auch! Esa frase no era una bomba pero la sintieron como la que arraso Nagasaki.

Con obra del espíritu santo llamado: Ymir; lograron convencerlo de platicar todo con la futura parejita en la casa ese día. De paso que querían ver quien llevaba a su futuro nieto.

Su hijo era tan estrambótico en muchas cosas, incluso no creían que salió con Sasha Braus comedora compulsiva o aspiradora humana eso no quedo muy claro al inicio ni al final, pero era una chica divertida…

Por otro lado… Un peli negro no la estaba pasando tan bien ya que una peli roja caminaba a unos pocos pasos de él, mientras tarareaba una canción animadamente. En cada paso y sonido, el rostro de disgusto se dibujaba más claramente en su rostro.

- Ya déjalo, Isabel. –Solicito reacio al ver que la chica le miraba inocentemente y a la vez que detenía su entretenimiento vocal.

- Nop. –Fue la simple respuesta de ella. Esto lo hizo molestar y ella capto esa mirada de reproche pero habilidosamente se defendió. –No es mi culpa, Farlan me pidió cuidarte. –Comento ella mientras veía como Levi apresuraba el paso, ella le siguió tranquilamente. –Recuerda no debes de hacer mucho esfuerzo le recordó, como si nada.

Un gruñido fue su única respuesta. La chica sonrió serenamente, no quería decir nada más para molestar al futuro padre/madre.

- Solo iremos por el mendigo informe completo de los análisis. –Informo el chico, ella asintió feliz. -… -La miro de soslayo y continuo. –No voy a cambiar de idea, Isabel. –La expresión de ella no se inmuto. – Sí puedo abortare. –La mirada de ella se entristeció levemente, pero después se volvió tranquila y sonrió.

-Es tu decisión, Levi. Sólo tuya. –Le dijo calmada y a la vez nostálgicamente.

Ambos siguieron su camino, en silencio.

- Te digo. Si, sólo y SÓLO escucho que GRITAS me largo y te dejo a tu suerte. –Comento la castaña pecosa sin muchos ánimos, la cara de incredulidad de su primo se hizo ver. – Grita fuerte. –Aconsejo antes de darle un leve empujón en la espalda para que entrara a lo que era una zona de bodegas de muelle, muchas de ellas abandonadas.

Él castaño la miro de soslayo desconfiado, ella lo vio y le levanto el pulgar con son de darle todos los ánimos que pudiera, mientras sonreía, pero entre dientes ella decía que estaban a punto de morir y que sus cadáveres serían encontrados en la bifurcación del rio…

- Hermoso final, eh. Eren. –Musito completamente sarcástica y nerviosa.

Adentro un grisáceo atendía a un selecto grupo de 15 adolecentes, que para su desgracia, habían reprobado ciencias y hasta geometría.

- Con esto, podrán ver el área de los rectángulos… -Apenas decía cuando un chiquillo de cabellera rapada hacía su aparición, algo abrupta.

- ¡FARALAN-SAN UN INTRUSO! –Indico el chico con un mohín de nervios. Él mencionado sólo dejo su libro en la gran mesa donde estaban todos los demás los cuales sacaron su instinto asesino.

- Tranquilos. Ya checaré. Vamos Connie. –Comento haciéndoles una seña de seguir con sus estudios, claro que todos no lo hicieron y en cuanto los vieron desaparecer empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos sobre que o quien sería.

- ¡Regresa tonto! – Le decía la castaña a un fugitivo Eren que en cuanto vio como un chico bajito le vio en la cercanía, él mismo salió corriendo a la guarida de la pandilla "Legión R" donde él iba a ir a "saludar" a su pareja. Pero no supo como sus pies lo llevaron de regreso a la esquina donde está su prima la cual se asusto y ahora lo incitaba a regresar. – ¡Regresa! – Al ver su cara de miedo, ella trato de verse como una asistente de boxeo, y ahora mismo su voceador estaba regresando a la esquina sin siquiera *"chocar guantes" con el contrario; algo vergonzoso y ofensivo en ese deporte.

Miro al chico y sin más ella salió a su encuentro. Lo topo a casi medio camino y le miro seria.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Cuestiono molesta el aludido la miro y avergonzado le respondió.

- Uno de la banda, me vio. –Ella suspiro cansada, ser un poco mayor que él chico no ayudaba mucho, mucha responsabilidad cuando ella creía que con sus tíos no iba a ser niñera de nadie y mírenla. Cuidando del primo tonto.

Sin querer una idea paso por su mente malévola, no le gustaba mucho usar los sentimientos de los demás para que sus fines se dieran, pero en ese momento si no actuaban bien, no estarían muertos, pero sí tan golpeados e inválidos como ni se quería imaginar.

- Dime Eren. –Él oji verde la miro confundido. - ¿Qué tan hombre eres? –La cara de interrogación se marco más en el chico. – Digo, porque al parecer tuviste los testículos para acostarte con Levi y para colmo dejarlo en cinta. – Este se crispo. -Pero me has hecho dudar, en el momento que tienes que "pedir su mano" huyes. –El rostro escondió sus ojos con su flequillo. - Ahora responde esta otra pregunta. ¿Dejaras sola a TU pareja con la responsabilidad de cuidar al bebé DE AMBOS? –Le empujo levemente con el dedo índice.

Pero lo que más rogaba era que no notara su sudor, provocado por los mismos nervios.

-… -Él mencionado se giro sin decir nada y ella regreso a donde estaba. La mirada verde tenía un brillo diferente.

Ojos grises miraban ojos verdes.

Ninguno alcanzo a decir nada, gracias a una voz de por si molesta.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí mocoso de mierda? –Esa voz seca la hizo salir de su cavilación. Al girarse se encontró con unos ojos azul profundo que le miraban con cierto rencor.

_**Continuará…**_

NOTAS:

*** Chocar guantes.** Es algo así como un "Salud amistoso" entre contrincantes de Box. _**¡Amo este deporte!**_ Por lo que encontraran más adelante metáforas o anécdotas del mismo.

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	3. Trifulcas y negociaciones

Gracias por los hermosos comentarios y perdonen la tardanza, pero dejemos esto y a:

¡Leer!

3.- Trifulcas y negociaciones.

- Oh. –Dijo Ymir y en su mente comprendió que ese chico de mirada asesina iba a ser dentro de poco su pariente político.

Farlan completamente desconcertado iba a preguntar si se conocían, pero Levi se le adelanto.

- No y que se largue. –Paso derecho entre ellos, sin darles oportunidad de nada. Isabel sonrió pícaramente al haber notado "cierta" reacción en su hermano.

-… -Él peli gris iba a comentar por los modales de su amigo cuando vio a la castaña, sus ojos brillaron levemente y la Jaeger sintió un escalofrío, miro a sus costados y no vio nada, pero sentía el peso de "algo".

- ¡Y-Yo! –Escucharon todos de repente y sus miradas se centraron en Eren. El castaño veía como el amor de su devoción estaba prácticamente huyendo por la puerta. - ¡Q-QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! –Grito completamente rojo, hasta juraba uno ver el vapor salir de su cabeza, a causa de la vergüenza.

-… -Silenció. Era lo único que regía en ese lugar, Connie hizo algún comentario sarcástico o bufón; con el jefe Levi no se jugaba, a menos que quisieras morir y él no quería semejante diversión en estos momentos. Gracias.

-… No hay NADA de qué hablar con un MOCOSO. –Tomo el pomo de la puerta. Por otra parte Isabel miro de soslayo al oji verde, le dio cierto sentimiento de lastima, parecía un perrito abandonado.

- ¡YO SI! –Grito Ymir, apresurada. Había comprendido que en cuanto el pelinegro cruzase el umbral, no tendrían segundas oportunidades, para ella las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y no podía regresarlas. Aunque la mirada de odio la recibió, ella sabía lo que seguía. - ¡Soy la prima de Eren Jaeger! – Explicar él porque estaba al lado del castaño, esa mirada era de celos… Asesinos. Al sentir que la tensión disminuyo sobre ella comprendió que había pasado una jugada. – Vengo como mayor de edad, para invitarle a hablar con los padres de mi primo.

- No. –Ahora la voz era la del peli gris, era seria y firme. La pecosa le miro con sorpresa se le había olvidado "ese" otro chico. – Él no irá con nadie, a ningún lugar. Punto. –Ymir se alarmo ahora veía al peli gris como una fosa con cocodrilos enfrente del castillo.

- ¿Por qué cuestión "no"? –Pregunto ella hábil.

- … -Farlan la miro, era linda; pero no por eso iba a dejar a su amigo en bandeja de plata. No era estúpido, comprendió todo de un tajo. Miro al castaño de ojos verdes, ESE era él porqué ahora estaban en esa situación delicada.

- Como está pensando mi primo, es el padre de la criatura que espera su… Amigo. –Anuncio a chica.

- ¿¡ÉSE ES EL HIJO DE PERRA!?

- ¡ESTAS MUERTO CABRON!

- ¡PUDRETE!

- ¡LARGATE! –Estos y muchos otros gritos al unisonó, los hizo alzar la mirada a las ventanas de la gran bodega los chicos que se supone estudiaban, habían escuchado TODO y claro que sabían de la situación de su líder, gracias a que entre ellos no había muchos secretos… Por Connie Información Corp. (XD) al cual castigarían después o eso pensó seriamente Farlan.

-Levi es mayor de edad y puede decidir lo que quiera respecto a su estado… -No iba a bajar la guardia.

-Sin embargo, si quiere abortar tiene que dar una explicación a la otra parte inmiscuida en este asunto y ese es mi primo. –El mencionado no dejó de ver al otro que no giro y seguía viendo la puerta. –Sé mayormente que no es mayor de edad; pero ahora que sus padres, ósea mis tíos saben de su futuro nieto y les gustaría hablar bien sobre lo que pase con estos dos. –Dijo ella un poco preocupada, si ese matón se negaba estarían acabados… Ahora era decisión de uno a su pesar… -Rayos y eso que trate de sonar intimidante. –Se dijo ella en un susurro y vano intento para animarse.

Todos veían al más bajito y no, no era a Connie.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
